


Adventures in Babysitting

by Lady_Ganesh



Series: Ranverse [7]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru and Nagi look to the future, but the past isn't so far behind them. Mentions of past sexual assault. Much love for <a href="http://emungere.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://emungere.livejournal.com/"><b>emungere</b></a> for betaing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Babysitting

Tonkinese liked working with DK. He missed the others from Weiss sometimes, but he still had Ragdoll, and that's really what mattered. Killing fewer people was a plus, and the extra layer of secrecy was...okay, it was _fun._ He felt more like a secret agent now and less like the dregs of society.

He looked over the dossier again. This job was suspiciously easy, but he'd be reporting to Panther, which he hadn't done since things had begun.

He picked up the phone and called Nippon Rentacar.

~

Ran's bed was empty.

The world froze for a moment as Nagi let the knowledge filter into his brain. It had been three am when he got up to piss; she should be--

"Sleepover," Mamoru said. Nagi could hear him padding past him, toward the bathroom. "Don't you remember?"

Nagi did _then._ Mamoru had reminded Nagi that they couldn't control _everything,_ and he'd had a point. Ran's begging "Please please please please please please please" every time the topic came up it didn't hurt either. "Hell," he said.

"Call Tonkinese." Mamoru's voice echoed in the bathroom. "Check in."

Nagi nodded and found the phone in the half-light.

"The house is fine," Tonkinese said, a bit irritably. "Everything's fine. They had a pillow fight two hours ago, and aside from that things are quiet. Why are you still calling?"

Nagi sighed and wondered if he could learn to crush people over a satellite link. It might be worth looking into. "Thank you for the information," he snapped back, and hung up. He walked back into the bedroom; the bedside light was on, and Mamoru's eyes were just visible in the dark.

"She's fine," Nagi said.

"Of course she's fine," Mamoru said confidently, though Nagi couldn't help noticing he looked a bit relieved. "Come back to bed." He slid the sheet down a bit, so Nagi could see where his pajama top ended and his stomach began. "We're all alone, right?"

Nagi's relief flooded over into desire. He got back on the bed and straddled Mamoru. "You turned the cameras off?"

"Hours ago," Mamoru breathed happily, sinking under Nagi's weight.

~

Ran was tired and grumpy after school; Mamoru blamed the sleepover. They took her to the playground, where she could at least take her frustrations out on the other children. Nagi was walking over to get her a lemonade when the voice came into his head, as familiar as it was unexpected.

_Well, don't you look domestic._

Nagi rolled his eyes. _Where the hell are you?_

_A little removed from your Happy Family._ Schuldig's nasal voice was as clear in his mind as ever. _Don't worry, I won't go upsetting them._

Ran was sliding down the octopus slide. Mamoru was distracted taking pictures. Schuldig was _in his head,_ messing around with something--

_What the hell are you doing?_

_Nothing. Just checking in. Busy tonight?_

_Not too busy. After eight?_

_Once the little one's safe in bed?_ Schuldig snickered behind his temples. _Sure. You know where._

~

Crawford excused himself from the table. "I have to take a phone call," he said. He could tell Nagi didn't believe him, but he was used to that.

Takatori Mamoru was waiting for him just outside the restaurant.

"Nagi-kun wants to think the best of you," Takatori said. "I am not...averse to keeping things that way. But there are only so many times someone can answer the phone before it rings before a certain amount of...logical suspicion creeps in."

Crawford kept his face still.

"I am happy to keep Nagi-kun in his...innocence, as long as I am able to." Takatori's voice held no emotion, just an angry chill. He had changed a good deal from the impotent, emotional child Crawford had first met. Schuldig would no doubt be happy to tell him how little had changed inside, but Crawford knew better than most that a person's surface was as enlightening as the mass of emotions below. "I do not plan to interfere in your...social connections. In return, I expect you to behave."

"'Behave?' I'm not a pet."

"And I'm not an idiot. You will not speak to her. You will not upset him. These aren't particularly difficult rules to follow."

"And if I say no?"

"You're the clairvoyant," Mamoru said casually. "But I know the level of Nagi-kun's powers. And I can see the thickness in that monocle. Can you see at all out of the other eye?"

Crawford didn't answer.

"Good night, Crawford." Mamoru turned away, and Crawford hated him, for a moment, for being confident enough to turn his back. "I trust you'll remember this conversation."

~

"He's threatening him," Schuldig reported.

Nagi's mind called up an entertaining image of a very small, fluffy cat hissing at a mastiff. "He is?"

"It's kind of cute." Schuldig gathered up another forkful of salad. "He's terrified we'll suck you back into our glamorous lifestyle."

Nagi snorted. Schuldig took another sip of wine. They hadn't been fully honest with Nagi, but the boy certainly knew there wasn't not much glamour left. Crawford figured the credit card they were on would last another meal or two; after that, it was back to Hong Kong. He'd promised Schuldig things would be better then, but Schuldig wasn't sure if that was just a lie Crawford told to keep him close.

Still, the wine was good, and Nagi was...'happy' was never the word with Nagi, but he was pretty far from the tiny ball of anger and sadness he'd once been. Schuldig almost wished he could stay around a little longer; his amusement was a pleasure. Crawford communicated through sarcasm too, but it wasn't quite the same, and his barbs had more of an uncomfortable edge lately; with Nagi, it still felt like a fucked-up form of affection. And the mixture of amusement and anger Nagi was feeling now was _delicious._

"We should get more of this shrimp shit," Schuldig said, poking at the appetizer with his fork. "It's good."

"We should," Nagi said, and grinned. "That reminds me." He pulled a memory stick from his pocket and slid it over the table. "You can share that with Crawford later."

Schuldig raised an eyebrow. "A job too tough for the kittens?"

Nagi looked wry. "Mamoru thinks that there's still room for negotiation. He's wrong."

Schuldig grinned. "It's almost too bad we can't stick around," he said. "That family of yours is pretty entertaining."

~

Mamoru was reading when Nagi came home. "Everything all right?"

Mamoru looked up from the book. "Mmm. She came out once for a glass of water."

Nagi walked to the door of Ran's room and watched through the door for a moment. Mamoru watched as Nagi's back relaxed; he took his jacket off, and leaned against the doorframe.

Mamoru closed his book and put it down. Tomorrow night they had a state dinner; the weekend would be full of planning. He stood up and walked over, putting his hand on Nagi's shoulder.

Nagi leaned back into his touch.

"Have a good time?"

"Yeah," Nagi said, softly.

Mamoru leaned forward and brushed his lips against Nagi's ear. "Good."

"So what did you threaten Crawford with?"

It was Mamoru's turn to stiffen. "What did he tell you?"

"He didn't say anything. Schuldig was happy to report." The door to Ran's room slowly closed.

Mamoru bit his bottom lip. "I--"

Nagi reached back. "It's all right," he said. "Don't do it again."

Mamoru shifted his weight closer and put his arms around Nagi's waist. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Nagi said. "I know. Let's fuck and not talk about it any more, okay?"

Mamoru's pajama top started unbuttoning itself. "Okay," he said, and buried his face in Nagi's neck.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adventures in Babysitting (The Thicker Than Water Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111798) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer)




End file.
